


The Cute Toot House

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Memes, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena leads an adorable flatulent home based team consisting of herself, Toadette, Tiny Kong, Ness, Fox McCloud, Toon Link, Aria Meloetta, and Doc Brown as they attempt to save the world! If they could attempt to do so, since all they're doing is stupid nonsense or trying pathetically to stop the Hot Topic Krew and WAA Weirdos Emissary.





	The Cute Toot House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/gifts), [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/gifts), [GengarFan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hot Topic Krew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113342) by [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/pseuds/GeneralDarkPit), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna), [Original HTK Author (MerchantAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/Original%20HTK%20Author). 
  * Inspired by [WAA Weirdos Emissary: Rebooted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628499) by [GengarFan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3). 



Lady Palutena farted loudly as she sighed of relief, fanning the air with her staff spinning as she laughed. "Goodness, I sure am super gassy! My farting is something else!"

The flatulent Goddess of Light was with her seven other members of the Cute Toot House, with all of them being within the sacred temple belonging to Palutena in the Sky World as they were all hanging out together within the temple.

"So, what do we do?" Ness asked as he felt his stomach grumble, going through the garbage can that was awkwardly placed within the temple.

"Err... honestly I just don't know, really." Palutena admitted nervously as she brushed back her green hair. "I mean, this is a reboot. Or is it the second reboot...?"

"With the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if this ended just after the 8th chapter." Fox McCloud quipped as he was fixing up his Landmaster.

"...he raises a good point." Toon Link spoke up as he was practicing his fighting skills on several dummies themed after the Hot Topic Krew and WAA Weirdos Emisarry.

Palutena sighed as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh poo, and here I thought things were going swell..."

"Well don't fret, pal!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out a bassy fart to make the goddess smile. "We're here for you! We'll do something to make us big!"

"Yeah! Exactly what she said!" Tiny Kong farted as she was dancing to the radio playing some saxophone tunes. "We might not look like it, but we're a real group of badasses!"

"There's nothing that can stop us from doing the right thing!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she floated around the three girls while eating some vanilla icing she still had in her carton. "We just have to keep our spirits high and up!"

Palutena sniffled as she was crying tears of joy, feeling much better about this predicament. "Wow... you guys know how to make a gal feel great..."

"I wouldn't take it into stride if I were you." Doc Brown stated as he had blueprints for some new inventions. "We need to figure out what we're set out to do."

Palutena nodded her head as she cranked out one more juicy fart, with the temple full of flatulence from her, Toadette, and Tiny, with the group still pondering on what to do for this bizarre reboot.

Of course, little did they know that they were being spied on by Dark Pit and Wario, both of the leaders from their different groups, and separated from each other, with Dark Pit snooPING AS usual from the rooftop of the temple as he felt his body giving itself a PRRRROMOTION over Palutena's farts, while Wario was lazily hiding in a vase, somehow not being detected despite his big fat pink nose being obvious as hell.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted as she and the other Cute Toot House were racing around the Ribbon Road, with Lakithunder selling his electrical power as he watched them zip by in the toy themed racetrack.

"These guys really know how to be positively energetic!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he watched Toadette zip away with a Golden Mushroom.

"Ugh, please don't." A Sumo Bro commented as he was making quakes to summon sparks for the power plant.

"What? I can't make puns, but everyone else can sparking can!?" Lakithunder exclaimed as Tiny Kong farted a bob-omb out at Ness, who flailed his arms about as Fox McCloud chucked several green Koopa Troopa shells at Toon Link, who blocked them with a trio of yellow bananas.

"It's not so much that as it is that you're obnoxius about it." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was placing up new colorful banners.

"Me, being obnoxious!? Ha!" Lakithunder watched as Aria Meloetta used her psyschic to send a spiny winged blue shell at Doc Brown, who blocked it with a super horn. "The only thing that's ob or noxious is why no one is coming over here to appreciate my wares!"


End file.
